


Toon In

by Eliyes



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a duck!" Trickster squawked, with a lot more authenticity than usual. He looked down at his webbed feet and white feathers with dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toon In

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal July 7, 2011.
> 
> (Also, it might be useful to remind readers that Trickster's birthname was Giovanni Giuseppe. Why his family Americanized it as James Jesse instead of John Joseph, I really don't know.)

"I'm a duck!" Trickster squawked, with a lot more authenticity than usual. He looked down at his webbed feet and white feathers with dismay.

Piper cleared his throat. He hadn't lowered his hood.

"Actually, I think you might be a goose." In one hand, he held up the pair of black-and-yellow striped pants that had appeared next to Trickster instead of _on_ him. In the other, he held up Trickster's wallet, and read from the ID therein: "'Giovanni Gooseppe'."

"Argh!" Trickster grabbed his head with the hands he inexplicably had instead of wings. Also inexplicably, he still had his usual blond hair.

It occurred to him that Piper's hands were as white as his, but appeared to be gloved.

"...Alright, Hart, take down the hood. Lemme see the damage." He could tell Piper winced by the wiggle of his reflecting green glasses.

Piper complied with a sigh, revealing a furry face -- white with black spots.

Trickster manfully held off laughter for an entire three seconds, then burst out, "You're the _Pied Puppy!_ AhahahaHAHAhaaahhhh!"

Piper crossed his arms and waited while Trickster rolled around on the ground, laughing and pounding his feathered fists on the pavement.

"I couldn't very well play without lips. Then again, you've got teeth in that beak."

" _Weird._ Ahhh..." Trickster wiped tears from his eyes. "I think we've been tooned, Pipes." He bounced to his feet.

"Diabolically Disneyfied," Piper agreed.

"'Diabolically'? Why 'diabolically'?"

In answer, Piper held up the boot that had been with the pants. The boots that incorporated Trickster's airwalk circuitry. The boots that no longer fit his fowl feet.

Trickster's jaw dropped into an expression of dismay so funny it was sad.

"It doesn't make sense," Piper pointed out. "These pants and boots won't fit you, but your ID reflects your new form. Plus, the money here is likewise altered." He waved a few bills in front of Trickster's beak. "You look lke a member of Donald Duck's extended family, and I'm --"

"--clearly a Dalmation, but Disney's anthropomorphic canines are all 'dog _faces_ ', with fleshtone noses and fleshtone or coal black bodies, like Goofy." Trickster contemplated Piper for a moment, then added in a very serious voice, "I would have expected you to be an Irish setter or an English wolfhound --" He dodged a smack to the shoulder. "--I mean, Pipes! My man! You don't even have your russet locks!"

"Don't remind me," Piper moaned, tugging his hood back up to cover his adorable folded ears. "C'mon, let's figure out how to _flee_ this scenario before I get _ticks_ , Tricks."


End file.
